Un año
by eclipse total
Summary: Habían vivido muchas cosas después de un año, y aún quedaba mucho más por seguir viviendo... ONE-SHOT. Franadá.


_**Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei, yo solo hago esto a alta de Franadás en la página D:**_

**Advertencias: **¿Franceses pervertidos?, cursilerías y momento random :3 Nada subido de tono xD

**Un año**

Nervios, alegría, nostalgia… Simple felicidad.

Todo eso se juntaba en su pecho, formando un sentimiento cálido y agradable.

No podía dejar de notar lo asombrosamente romántico que era el momento. Francis podría superarse si así lo quería, y eso siempre lo demostraba. Le costaba creer que alguien tan pervertido como él pudiera ser tan detallista.

Fijó la vista en la vela frente a él. Las llamas bailaban, iluminaban lo suficiente como para poder verse el uno al otro, e irradiaban una calidez parecida a la que Mattew sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

Sonrió.

-¿Te agrada? – Preguntó la voz de su amante a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole leves risitas.

El canadiense volteó a verlo, la luz de las velas dejaban al francés darse cuenta del rojo carmín que adornaba las mejillas opuestas. Mattew asintió.

-Es un bonito detalle.

-Entonces – Como contagiado por el menor, Francis sonrió – Vamos a comer, cociné especialmente para ti.

Por toda respuesta, el canadiense se sentó a la mesa. Junto a él, muy junto, se sentó Francis.

El mayor cocinaba delicioso, y ciertamente, Canadá agradecía haber heredado tal forma de cocinar y no la de Inglaterra.

Sonrió al recordar la última vez que probó la comida del mayor, eso era cuando aún se consideraban colonizador y colonia. Francia y Canadá. Como países siempre se habían llevado bien. Incluso cuando Canadá creció y se independizo de su entonces jefe, Inglaterra… ellos dos tenían una buena relación, incluso mejor que la que ahora mantenía Canadá con Inglaterra.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, Canadá sintió una caricia en su rodilla. Sintió como temblaba un poco, tal vez imperceptiblemente para el otro.

-F…Francis – Murmuró una exclamación.

-¿Sí, _Mon amour?_ – Respondió el francés en otro murmullo.

-Intento comer – Fue su corta respuesta, y como si intentara hacérselo creer al otro, se llevó un bocado a la boca.

El francés soltó una leve risita, divertido por las reacciones del menor. Acto seguido continúo comiendo.

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Un año se cumplía de estar juntos como pareja ¿Quién lo diría? Nadie se hubiera imaginado al francés cayendo ante los encantos del tímido y casi invisible canadiense. Así como nadie se habría imaginado jamás al canadiense siendo capaz de retenerlo.

Porque para seguir con la magia en que esos dos se encontraban sumergidos solo bastaban pocas cosas. Cosas como esa tierna sonrisa o los sonrojos canadienses. Cosas como las palabras de amor o las perversiones francesas a las que Mattew ya estaba acostumbrado y con las que había aprendido a lidiar.

Sus características propias, aquellas que los hacían amarse como las personas que eran.

Ya no hablamos de Canadá o Francia, hablamos de dos personas, dos hombres que se complementan casi a la perfección, hablamos de Mattew y Francis.

En esto pensaba Francis, dándose cuenta de cuál cursi podría llegar a ser.

Pensar en el porqué o en el cómo no era propio de él. Siempre solía amar, acosar y amar de una forma más carnal, sin pensar en una razón.

Lanzaba palabras de _amor_ por aquí y por allá. Buscaba ir a la cama con la primera persona hermosa que pasará delante de él, importándole poco si era hombre o mujer.

Pero con Mattew había sido diferente. Todo era diferente para ellos desde que comenzaron a salir.

-¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó la voz del canadiense a su lado. Canadá había terminado de cenar y ahora lo observaba con curiosidad. Francia se había detenido a bocados antes de terminar con su cena, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-En lo lindo que te vez con esa expresión, a la luz de las velas – Fue la ágil respuesta del francés, logrando su cometido: Sonrojar al menor.

Pero tan pronto como Francia iba a llevarse un último bocado a la boca, sintió a Canadá besando su mejilla, a pocos milímetros de la comisura de sus labios. Un simple roce cargado de ternura, esa ternura de la que solo él era dueño. Cuando volvió la vista se encontró con el rostro del Canadiense, adornado por completo por un tono rojizo y una sonrisilla.

-Gracias… Por el cumplido.

El mayor mostró una sonrisa, Canadá era tan predecible como impredecible. Era difícil de explicar, Francia era quién mejor lo conocía, de hecho muy pocos sabían siquiera de su existencia, pero Francia era especial y el más cercano… Y aún así, Canadá lograba sorprenderlo a él también, haciéndole ver que en realidad no sabía nada.

-Aún tengo tiempo para descubrirlo – Dijo Francia, ahora se encontraba recargando un brazo sobre la mesa, observando fijamente al menor.

- ¿Descubrir qué? – Preguntó Canadá, muy confuso.

-Déjalo, estoy hablando conmigo mismo – Respondió el francés.

-¡Francis! – Reprochó el menor. Reproches que hubieran llegado más lejos de no ser por los labios franceses que se posaron sobre los propios, los cuales al estar abiertos permitieron toda libertad a Francis para adentrar su lengua. Aunque fue un beso sorpresivo, algunos segundos después Mattew se vio correspondiendo, Llevando sus brazos al cuello francés, abrazándose a él.

Cuando se separaron un hilito de saliva se extendió de una boca a la otra. Canadá enrojeció tanto que llegó a tener un pequeño parecido con los tomates de España. Una mano de Francia subió a la mejilla izquierda del Canadiense, acariciándola con ternura, mientras que la otra buscó una de sus manos.

El sentimiento de calidez, dentro del pecho canadiense, creció. Ambos sonrieron, Francis sorprendió al menor al levantarse, pero este no opuso resistencia cuando lo encaminó al conocido cuarto del mayor.

Canadá sabía lo que venía, no era la primera vez que Francia lo encaminaba a la pieza. Sonrió al reconocer varias imágenes en su mente: Su confesión propia, la aceptación por parte del francés, los celos y la inseguridad que gobernaba la relación durante los primeros dos meses, el primer beso, la primera vez que Francis le hizo el amor, la primera cita…

Y estaba seguro que aún quedaban muchas cosas más por vivir a su lado.

**FIN**

_**Notas de Eclipse:** _KYAAAAAAA~

Lo siento pero... De verdad ¿Soy yo o en serio quedó cursi? xD (Sean honestos) Al menos no llega a fluf pero... Mi intención con esto era describir como veo yo la relación de estos dos, creo que me expreso mejor con fics que hablando de la pareja en sí con otra persona o en mi perfíl xD Quería escribir un momento random romántico entre los dos, pero se trata de una de mis tres parejas favoritas, creo que no evite irme por las ramas a la hora del románce xD

Creanme que yo soy conocida por mi alergia a lo fluffy azucarado y meloso, así que siempre escribo sobre momentos de pareja entre tiernos y divertidos, pero nunca he intentado escribir verdadero romance, es la primera vez... En fin... ¡Todo sea por tener más Franadá en la página! xD

Por cierto, hace un año que no escribía para Hetalia, desde una actualización de día de muertos en mi fic "Detrás de la historia de México" la cual, por cierto, borré porque quería reescribirla en orden y como debe ser. Lo volveré a escribir pero antes quiero ver los diseños de México-kun de Hiramuya (Vi uno, pero en chibi u.u) ya que quiero adaptar mis ideas a lo más cannon que pueda xD

Saludos, besos y abrazoso... Y gracias por leer :3

¿Reviews?


End file.
